dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bò Lai
|damage = 34 |drops = ×4, ×3, 33%, (định kỳ), ×3 ( ) |attackPeriod = 4 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 1.5 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "beefalo" |specialAbility = Trở nên thù nghịch trong thời kỳ sinh sản Bò Con Có thể thuần hóa (chỉ DST) }} Bò Lai là một dạng Mobs trung lập, sống định cư tại các vùng đất Thảo Nguyên trong game trừ khi thiết lập môi trường của chúng đã thay đổi thành "Rất Nhiều". Khi một con Bò Lai bị tấn công, tất cả đồng loại của nó đứng gần đó sẽ trở thành thù địch với kẻ tấn công. Mỗi đòn tấn công của Bò Lai gây ra 34 sát thương. Khi chết chúng sẽ rớt 3 Lông Bò Lai, 4 Thịt và đôi khi sẽ rớt thêm Sừng Bò Lai, chúng vẫn có thể sẽ rớt Lông Bò Lai mặc dù đã bị người chơi cạo lông trước đó. Bò Lai được tính là những sinh vật vô tội và mỗi lần giết một con sẽ thêm 4 điểm vào mức độ Sự Man Rợn, thứ sẽ làm cho Krampus xuất hiện. Bò Lai có thể được cạo lông bằng Dao Cạo khi chúng đang ngủ, người chơi sẽ thu hoạch được 3 Lông Bò Lai. Chúng sẽ mọc lại lông sau một vài ngày và người chơi có thể thu hoạch lông tiếp tục. Đôi khi chúng sẽ thải ra Phân (ngay cả khi đang ngủ) nếu dưới đất xung quanh chúng không có, Phân có thể dùng để bón cho một số loại Thực Vật và những nông phẩm trồng trong các loại Ruộng. Bò Lai luôn di chuyển cùng với bầy đàn của mình, chúng luôn ở bên cạnh nhau và không đi lang thang sang các Quần Xã khác. Khi Hoàng Hôn buông xuống, tất cả những con Bò Lai đứng gần nhau sẽ tụ sát vào thành nhóm với nhau để ngủ qua đêm. Bầy đàn của chúng sẽ sinh sôi trong mùa giao phối. Bò Lai sẽ bị đóng băng nếu dính 3 cú đánh từ Gậy Băng. Chiến lược Khi người chơi tấn công 1 con Bò Lai, toàn bộ đồng loại đứng gần nó sẽ truy đuổi tấn công người chơi đó. Tuy nhiên, những con chưa bị người chơi tấn công sẽ ngừng truy đuổi sau 1 khoảng thời gian sau nếu bạn chạy ra xa, duy chỉ có con bạn vừa tấn công sẽ tiếp tục truy đuổi bạn lâu hơn. Bò Lai chạy nhanh hơn người chơi, tuy nhiên chúng sẽ phải ngừng lại 1 khoảnh khắc trước khi tấn công và đòn tấn công của chúng cũng không quá nhanh, thế nên người chơi có thể né bằng cách tiếp tục chạy ra xa nó, bằng cách đó chúng sẽ không thể nào tấn công được. Thế nên người chơi có thể dễ dàng tấn công một con Bò Lai bị tách xa ra khỏi đàn, bởi vì ở khoảng cách đủ xa thì đàn của chúng sẽ không truy đuổi người chơi nữa. Những đòn tấn công của chúng khá chậm, với khoảng cách 4 giây giữa mỗi đòn tấn công (An toàn với 5 phát đánh và chạy ra khỏi tầm tấn công) . Chúng rất dễ giết với cách đánh "thả diều" (đánh và chạy). Nếu người chơi ở cạnh một đàn Bò Lai và bị truy đuổi bởi những con quái vật, hãy dẫn dụ chúng vào đàn bò. Chúng sẽ tấn công lẫn nhau và người chơi có thể an toàn nhặt chiến lợi phẩm. Một sự lựa chọn khác, người chơi có thể chờ đến khi đêm xuống khi đàn bò đã ngủ, sau đó trồng 1 vòng cây bao quanh đàn bò lại. Bằng cách đặt một đống lửa bên cạnh những cây đó và bỏ thêm nhiên liệu vào cho lửa to hơn, những cây cạnh đó sẽ bắt lửa và cháy. Một vài con bò sẽ chết trong đám cháy, nhưng thịt của chúng sẽ còn đó. Cách này rất dễ thực hiện. Hơn nữa, khi những cái cây đã hoàn toàn cháy hết người chơi có thể chặt chúng xuống để nhặt than. Một cách khác: vào ban đêm khi đàn bò đã gôm lại và ngủ trong 1 nhóm nhỏ, dùng Dao cạo lông 1 con nằm ngoài, sau đó hãy đốt những cái lông trên mặt đất với đuốc. Lửa sẽ đốt chúng mất 1 lượng máu kha khá để có thể dễ dàng tiêu diệt chúng hơn. Nếu beefalo bị bắn bởi Tiêu Mê, chúng vẫn sẽ tấn công người chơi. Tuy nhiên do Tiêu Mê không gây sát thương nên Bò Lai khác sẽ không úp sọt bạn. Có thể dấn nó ra khỏi dàn và giết nó, điều này cũng tương tư với Gậy Băng, vì nó 20 lần dùng và chi phí rẻ, đây là một cách rất hiệu quả để săn Bò Lai để lấy thịt và lông một cách an toàn Dưới đây là số lượng đánh tương ứng với từng vũ khi để giết Bò Lai khi chơi nhân vật gây thiệt hại mặc định, không tính Đau Thời Tiết do tính ngẫu nhiên của nó. Bầy Đàn Bò Lai sẽ sống theo bầy. Một đàn có tối đã 12 con. Khi đàn đã tối đa thì sẽ không có thểm bất kì Bò Lai sơ sinh nào, mặc dù chúng vẫn có mùa giao phối bình thường Đàn sẽ không cố định trong suốt trò chơi, một đàn lớn có thể chia thành 2 đàn nhỏ, và cũng có thể là nhỏ sát nhập lại, Điều lại sẽ xảy đều đặn trong suốt trò chơi( chu kì là 5s) Nếu một bò không phải thành phần của đàn, nó sẽ tạo ra đàn riêng, sau đó sẽ cố gắng mới gọi các con ở gần để thành đàn của nó Một đàn có ít nhật 4 thành viện có thể hợp vs đàn khác nếu nó không vượt quá 12. Mặc dù không thể dự đoán chính xác, nhưng xác xuất một đàn lớn có thể sẽ thành nhiều đàn nhỏ tăng cao ở khu vực nhất định Tất cả đàn đều một "nhà", nơi mà đàn được thành lập, Bò Lai sẽ luôn cố gắng để trở vể "nhà" cúa nó( như sau khi chiến đấu hoặc Sừng Bò Lai được dùng) và sẽ lang thang không quá xa ( do Bò Lai thường xuất hiện theo bầy hoặc ở nơi tập trung của nhiều bầy). Ngoài ra tính bầy đàn chỉ có tác dụng ở phạm vi nhất định, cho nên người chơi có thể dấn nó xa đến mức đủ để nó quên bầy cũ và sẽ thành lập bầy mới, "nhà" mới ở địa điểm mới Mùa Giao Phối Trong mùa giao phối, Bò Lai sẽ thay đổi. Mông sẽ trở nên đỏ, và thay vì bơ thì nó sẽ gào "aggro" và tấn công người chơi khi họ đi gần nó không quá khoảng 2 bụi cây berry. Với các mobs khác cả Chester tương tự Thời gian tấn công của Bò Lai trong mùa giao phối ngắn hơn so với lúc thường Vài ngày sau, Bò Lai sẽ trờ lại bình thường, là lúc Bò Lai sơ sinh được sinh ra Tất cả các thành viên của bầy sẽ luôn trong tình trạng tương tự lúc giao phối. Tùy nhiên mỗi đàn khác nhau thì tình trạng( không hoặc có giống lúc giao phối),thời gian ở trạng thái đó khác nhau. Nếu có nhiều Bò Lai ở một nơi có tình trạng khác nhau thì có chỉ ra đó là 2 đàn riêng biệt ở cùng một khu vực Trong Reign of Giants DLC, Bò Lai sẽ luôn giao phối vào mùa xuân. Nghĩa là có thể ngay sau khi có em bé thì em bé mới cũng được sinh ra. Thường có thể thấy 2, thậm chí 3(nếu đàn đã giao phối trước mùa xuân) Bò Lai trong mùa này Đội Mũ Sừng Bò sẽ đảm bảo người chơi không bị tấn công bởi Bò Lai lúc giao phố. Người chơi lúc này có thể đi thong thả giữa bầy và nhật đồ vật rơi ra khi chúng tấn công nhưng vật đi gần đàn( như động vật nhỏ, lơn,...) Bò Lai trong mùa giao phối thường thức dạy khi bị cao lông. Điều này sẽ gây khó khăn để cạo nếu không có Mũ Sừng Bò Don't Starve Together Trong Don't Starve Together, Chúng ta có thể thuần hóa bò và có 3 chỉ tiêu về mục này: -Sự thuần hóa (bò sẽ đi theo ta khi cho ăn) -Sự vâng lời (bò sẽ cho ta cưỡi) -Các dạng bò sau khi thuần hóa. Về thông số của bò: -Cho ăn Cành Cây : 0.5 máu, 9.375 sức đói -Cho ăn Cỏ Cắt : 1 máu, 4.6875 sức đói -Cho ăn Lau Cắt : 1 máu, 4.6875 sức đói -Với Lương Thực thì giá trị này tăng gấp 4 lần -Ngoài ra bò hồi 6.9 máu mỗi 10 giây và mất từ 300-375 sức đói mỗi ngày + Lưu ý : việc thuần hóa bò rất khó khăn và tốn thời gian cũng như duy trì một con bò thuần hóa cũng vậy trừ phi dùng nó làm phương tiện di chuyển chính (bò luôn có mặt bên ta để dễ cho ăn,cưỡi thường xuyên) 'MỨC ĐỘ THUẦN HÓA' - Mỗi 10s, khi cưỡi bò hoặc cho nó ăn (nó k bị đói) thì sẽ tăng 0.1% thuần (1/960), nếu k nó sẽ mất đ 0.52 % (1/192) độ thuần hóa. Nếu 9 ngày k cho nó ăn thì sẽ mất hoàn toàn độ thuần hóa. - Chải lông bằng Lược giúp tăng 1.7% thuần hóa (1/60) và chỉ có tác dụng 1lần/ngày. quá liều k có tác dụng - Nếu có ai lỡ đánh nó sẽ bị trừ 30% thuần hóa (lỡ tay là mất hết bao nhiêu công sức) - Cho ăn nhiều quá cũng mất 1% thuần, ngưng cho ăn sau khi nó đánh rắm - dựa vào âm thanh thường thì khi 80% no nó sẽ đánh rắm. Khi thuần hóa thành công: - Bò sẽ có bộ lông style hơn, gọn gàng hơn, và nó sẽ k quay về cánh đồng nó sống nữa nhưng nếu mất hết 100% thuần nó sẽ trở lại thành bò hoang dại như trước Cách thuần hóa bò nhanh: - Chải lông mỗi ngày (trong 15 ngày). - Đừng để sức đói giảm xuống 0. - Nếu k cưỡi bò thường xuyên thì phải cho nó ăn liên tục (cung cấp hơn 300 sức đói 1 ngày) đồng nghĩa nó ngốn 1 lượng thức ăn khá là nhiều. (32 twigs,64 cut grass)� - Có thể tránh mất mát chỉ số thuần hóa bằng cách tránh đụng độ, chải lông hằng ngày hoặc cho nó ăn thường xuyên. 'MỨC ĐỘ VÂNG LỜI' - Giảm đi 50% mỗi ngày nhưng tăng 40% khi chải lông và 10% khi cho ăn. Nếu cho ăn nhiều quá nó sẽ giảm 30% - Nếu bỏ đói nó cả ngày (sức đói = 0 ) nó sẽ giảm 100%, bị cạo lông hoặc bị người chơi đánh : giảm 100% - Bị quái đánh giảm 1%. - Mức độ vâng lời liên quan đến việc cưỡi bò : + K thể cưỡi khi dưới 10% và nó sẽ quẩy - đá chéo háng người chơi khi dưới 40% nên chỉ có thể cưỡi khi mức độ vâng lời trên 50% + Mức độ vâng lời càng cao cưỡi càng lâu, ví dụ như bò đã thuần hóa có thể cưỡi được trong 1.67 ngày trước khi bị hất còn bò chưa thuần hóa thì chỉ bằng 20-30% thời gian so với trên. 'XU HƯỚNG TIẾN HÓA' dựa vào miệng và mắt của nó được chia làm 3 dạng, tuy nhiên trước khi thuần hóa hoàn toàn thì nó sẽ không hiện ra: P/S: -Nếu các bạn không sử dụng bò thì cũng có thể dùng Muối Liếm để cho nó ăn, Muối Liếm đóng vai trò như một máng ăn cố định giúp chúng ta không phải lo về vấn đề thức ăn cho bò khi nó đã được thuần hoá xong. - Bò chiến binh dễ huấn luyện nhất, bò béo khó nuôi nhất vì tốn thức ăn - Bò chuyên chở thì phổ biến và dễ huấn luyệnh hơn - Nên chuẩn bị thật nhiều thức ăn và yên cưỡi để nuôi bò k gặp khó khăn Bên lề * Một Bò Lai thực sự là do một người đàn ông lai tạo giữa bò Bison Mỹ và gia súc thuần, dành cho sản xuất thịt cao hơn. * Maxwell đã nói Voi Túi là họ hàng xa của Bò Lai. Điều này có thể giải thích những điểm tương đồng thị giác nhẹ giữa chúng. Lỗi *Đôi khi Bò Lai sẽ ngủ khi Hoàng Hôn chứ không phải buổi Đêm. *Đôi khi lúc đi vào hoặc đi ra khỏi Hang Động, Bò Lai sẽ xuất hiện và đi theo sau người chơi. *Đôi khi, Bò Con sẽ không có hình dạng, chỉ có bóng dưới chân và chỉ trở nên hữu hình và chạy đi khi người chơi lại gần. Nếu không, người chơi có thể tấn công Bò Con và chúng không bỏ chạy. Tuy nhiên, điều này sẽ làm những con Bò khác trở nên kích động và triệu hồi được Krampus *Khi bạn giết một con bò lai con gần thời điểm trưởng thành của nó, sau khi chết, nó sẽ tự biến thành một con trưởng thành, và bạn có thể giết nó lần nữa với nhiều thịt hơn :) *Việc thuần hóa Bò Lai sau này đã được đưa trở lại phần chơi đơn gốc trong cập nhật Quality of Life. Thư viện ảnh Beefalo in heat.png|A Beefalo in heat. Beefalo cry while in mating season.png|Beefalo cry while in heat. A herd of Beefalos.png|A herd of Beefalo. Beefalos_attacking_Spiders_during_mating_season..png|Beefalo attacking spiders during mating season. Beefalo size.jpg|A size comparison between Wilson and a Beefalo. A_herd_of_Beefalos_asleep_at_night.jpg|A herd asleep at night. Beefalo farm.jpg|Beefalo Cattle Farm. Beefalo shaved, day.png|A Beefalo after being shaved. Frozen Beefalo.PNG|A frozen Beefalo. Shaved-beefalo.jpg|A shaved Beefalo sleeping next to a campfire. Dead Beefalo.png|A dead Beefalo. Sleeping Beefalo.jpg|A herd sleeping at dusk, due to a bug. Angry Beefalo.png|An angry Beefalo chasing Wolfgang. Beefalo life stages.jpg|All four life cycle stages of Beefalo. beefalo kickstarter.jpg|A Wilson figure next to a paper Beefalo. Klei Beefalo Plush.png|A Beefalo Plush from the official page.|link=http://klei.limitedrun.com/products/535989-beefalo-plush Untitled 1.png|Lỗi Bò con không có hình(chú ý phần bóng của chúng). Beefalo hair grow.gif|Một Bò Lai mọc lại lông. en:Beefalo Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Trung Lập Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Thù Nghịch Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Bề Mặt Thể_loại:Đi Theo Thể_loại:Sống Ngày Thể_loại:Vô Tội Thể_loại:Don't Starve Together Thể_loại:Bài viết cần xem lại